yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Mesnevi/1021-1030
{| border="1" style="border-collapse:collapse;" |- | || FARSÇA ORİJİNALİ || LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ || TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ || İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ |- | 1021. || پرتو دانش زده بر خاک و طین || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || O parlak resmin yalnız canı noksan. Yürü, o nadir bulunur cevheri ara; || ’Tis life it wants, and soul;—the pretty-looking thing! Ask for its life. No! No! Though portrait of a king. |- | 1022. || تا که شد دانه پذیرنده زمین || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Eshab-ı Kehf’in köpeğine el verilince, dünyadaki bütün aslanların başları alçaldı.|| The heads of all earth's lions bowed down meek and low, When God the Seven Sleepers’ dog applauded. How! |- | 21023. || خاک امین و هر چه در وی کاشتی || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Canı, nur denizinde garkolduktan sonra ona, kötü ve çirkin sûretin ne ziyanı var? || To call it dog, to charge it with defect of race, No harm can do it; God in heaven hath given it place. |- | 1024. || بی خیانت جنس آن برداشتی || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Kalemler sûreti öğmezler. Kitaplara da adamın sûretine ait vasıflar değil, “âlim, adalet sahibi” gibi zatına ait vasıflar yazılır. || ’Twas not the pen prescrib’d the qualities of form; Th’ Omniscient, the Just, ’twas, made it multiform. |- | 1025. || این امانت زان امانت یافتست || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Bilgi ve adalet sahibi… Hep mânadır, onları önde, artta… bir yerde bulamazsın, || Th’ Omniscient, the Just, a Spirit is, All-Blest; Him no place holds; He's not before, behind, east, west. |- | 1026. || کآفتاب عدل بر وی تافتست || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Zata ait sıfatlar Lâmekân elinden cana şûle vermektedir, can güneşi, göklere sığamaz” dedi. || He influences matter from His high abode; But heaven of heavens cannot contain the Spirit's mode." |- | 1027. || تا نشان حق نیارد نوبهار || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Bu sözün sonu yoktur. Kulak ver, tavşan hikâyesini anla! || That theme is endless. Let us then just turn away. Let's ask about the hare; hear what he has to say. |- | 1028. || خاک سرها را نکرده آشکار || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Eşek kulağını sat, başka bir kulak al ki bu sözü eşek kulağı anlayamaz! || Sell off thy ass’ ears; with the price a fresh pair buy. An ass's ears will never understand this cry. |- | 1029. || آن جوادی که جمادی را بداد || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Yürü, tavşanın tilki gibi kurnazlığına bak, onun düşüncesini ve aslanı mağlup edişini gör! || Go to. Examine well the hare's most foxy wile,— The subtle stratagem that did the lion foil. |- | 1030. || این خبرها وین امانت وین سداد || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Bilgi, Süleyman mülkünün hâtemidir; bütün âlem cesettir, ilim candır. || Wisdom's the seal by which great Solomon did rule. The whole world's but a frame, and wisdom is its soul. |- | 'ANASAYFA ●Ruh-ul Mesnevi Şerhi Beyitler Halinde● '21 ● 22 ● 23 ● 24 ● 25 ●26 ● 27 ●28 ●29 ●30 |